starting over
by fansy
Summary: this is starting from May 11 2009. Jason and Sam are going to have a new beginning with a few bumps.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Jason walked out of the waiting room because if he didn't he was going to shut up Claudia.

Claudia was getting on Jason's last nerve with her talking about how great her pregnantice is going and saying that Jason really doesn't have a say if Patrick should stop the operation when really Claudia didn't have any say and she should be dead since she's the cause of Michael being in a coma and losing a year of his life. Sam walked outside on the roof and saw Jason. Sam hasn't seen Jason like this since Michael was kidnapped by AJ. Jason just happen to look over towards the door and see Sam standing there, he couldn't help but see the concern in her eyes for him. "I was here on a case and I followed you up here." Jason didn't say anything he was too busy in his own thoughts about Michael. "is there something wrong with Michael? " "Michael's fine for now… he's still in surgery." Sam saw the hurt in Jason's eyes just by talking about Michael. "Do you want me to go?" Jason kept looking at the city below him. "You don't have to go." Sam nodded and walked at little more towards Jason. "Did Michael have any complications in the surgery?" "He's heart stopped but the team got him back and Patrick decided to keep going with the surgery." Sam felt sorry for Michael's family but even sorrier for Jason and Carley. "That's good right?" "Ya it is but Jax and Sonny wanted to stop the surgery but then they made it up to Carley to stop the surgery or not." Sam shook her head wondering why Sonny and Jax have to make it up to Carley when she has enough to deal with. "Carley asked me what she should do and I told her to let Patrick keep going so now if something happens it's on me." "Jason Michael deserves a chance to live and that's what this surgery is going to give him and Patrick is a great surgeon he saved you even thought he had an ego but he was good and he knew what he was talking about." "Jax didn't think that a few hours ago because Michael's doctor the one that performed the surgery said that Michael would be fine until she got back from out of town but Patrick disagreed and said that Michael won't have a chance when she gets back that the surgery had to happen tonight." "Jax was probably thinking that the doctor that performed the surgery should do the surgery because she researched everything." Jason was lashing out on what was happening about Michael's surgery and Sam lessoned, she knew that Jason wanted someone to talk to and she was glad that after three years Jason trusted Sam again after everything that happen by the time Jason decided to go back and check on Michael, he asked Sam if she wanted to come along. At first Sam was surprised but then she agreed to support Jason.

When they reached the waiting room Carley and Olivia where the only ones in the room. "Where did everyone go?"Asked Jason. Carley looked up and saw Sam behind Jason at first she was going to say something but then she thought Jason could have brought someone worse. "Sonny took Claudia home and Jax went to see what was going on with the surgery." Carley wondered where Jason went and why was he with Sam after everything. "Can I talk to Jason alone please?" Olivia got up and walked out the door with Sam. "I never would have guessed you would be back with Sam." "Carley don't stop I asked her to come with me, "said Jason. "Why? Did you and Sam make a mends or something?" Jason was going to answer but Carley didn't give Jason a chance too. "I guess it's better than Elizabeth. Besides Sam made you happy three years ago maybe she could make you happy again because let's face it you look horrible. I don't think you where even happy when you and Elizabeth where sneaking around."

"Carley stop, don't talk about Elizabeth right now ok."Jason was starting to get frustrated with Carley talking about Elizabeth because he knew what she was getting ready to say. "Why it gives me a distraction. Is Elizabeth still a sensitive spot because of Jake? Honestly I don't see why because she basically stole your son from you." " Carley enough. Where not here to talk about Elizabeth where here because of Michael. Don't talk about Jake I don't want to hear it at all I have enough to deal with then lesion to you talk about me claiming my son." The room got quite for five minutes until Carley said" maybe Sam can help by getting you laid." Jason just looked at Carley and shook his head then Sam opened the door. Michael's out of surgery there moving him to a room right now. Carley and Jason got up and walked out of the room. Carley walked with Jax, Olivia with Sonny and Jason with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Michael wakes up

The next Morning Jason was sitting by Michael when Sam walked in with coffee. "Hey you've been here all night so I thought I would bring you some coffee, "said Sam. "Thanks…. do you think the surgery worked?" "What did Patrick say?" "He said that everything went the way he expected it too but I'm still not sure." Sam took a sip from her coffee before she spoke again. " I remember when you where in sick and every doctor told me that you would only make it if you take Robin's treatment when that didn't work then the surgery came up. You didn't want to go through the surgery because you thought you would be paralyzed or any other effects that the surgery could cause. Then Patrick came along and he saved you so you know what I think I think that he saved Michael and when Michael wakes up he's going to be the kid that he was a year ago and you will actually stop blaming yourself because it's not your fault it's Claudia's fault that Michael was in a coma. You have to remember that ok." "It's hard to when I was responsible for getting him in the mob in the first place." "ok this is what I have a problem with Jason you have always blamed yourself for everything even when we were together and the truth was it's not your fault you gave Michael a family even thought you gave Michael up but your still his family you're his uncle by blood." "I'm not really getting what you're saying?" "Ya I know me either what I'm trying to say is he's apart of you and if you could get out of a coma after your accident then he can too."

"I'm going to go I have some things I have to do at the office so call me if you need anything." Sam started walking out the door when Jason said… "Thanks Sam for lessoning to me last night." Sam looks back at Jason." Anytime… If you want to talk just call me and I'll be there for you ok."

Jason must have sat by Michael's bed for hours until Elizabeth came in with Jake. "Hey I thought you might want to see someone, said Elizabeth." Carley saw Elizabeth walk in Michael's room knowing that Jason was in the room. Carley thought she should do some damage control before Elizabeth can rumen everything. "Hi Elizabeth wow Jake got so big and he looks like his daddy." Elizabeth tired to ignore Carley but it wasn't working very well she was trying so hard not to say anything but she couldn't hold it anymore. "Carley will you shut up it's not like you are so innocent you made Jason pretend that he was Michael's farther when really AJ was his farther." "I knew it your making Jason suffer on purpose and that is the reason he's all messed up your suck a slut!" "You should talk Carley you've sleep with every guy in this town." "I have not slept with Luke, Lucky, Patrick, Matt, Allen, Dillion, Nat, or Edward so no I haven't slept with everyone." Carley pulls Jason away from Elizabeth to talk to him outside. "Lesion I know that I always walk in to the pent house UN announced but if you want to make up lost time with someone that made you really happy then go for it but I really wish you would claim your son." "Are you telling me to get back with Sam?" "Yes the light finally clicked people." "You're nuts Carley." Jason walked back in the room; Elizabeth left with Jake so once again Carley rumend something. But then Jason saw Michael's eyes move. "Carley!" "What?" Carley looked at Michael and saw him waking up for the first time after a year. "Jase go get Sonny and Jax please." Jason ran out of the room to get Sonny and Jax. "Mom?"Asked Michael. "Hi baby how are you feeling?" "Tired. What happen to me?" Sonny and Jax walked in the room while Jason watch from a distance he was so happy that Michael was ok and that he had his life back. 3 hours later Jason left after hanging out with Michael until he went to sleep. Jason was going to go home but somehow he ended up at Sam's apartment. He knocked on the door for a few minutes knowing that Sam was probably a sleep since it was 2 in the morning. "Jason what are you doing here?" "You said talk anytime right?" "Yes I did but shouldn't you be at the hospital with Michael?" "Can I come in?" Sam let Jason in and followed him to the couch. "Did something happen?"

"Ya something did. Michael's awake I stayed with him and it's like nothing happened." "Jason that's great you must be really happy that he's better and that he's going to have a second chance at life."

"I am I just needed someone to talk too." "I told you that you can talk to me anytime and I meant it."

Jason looked at the door and started to walk out. Sam looked at him confused for a moment. "Jason why don't you stay here tonight I have room besides it close to the hospital you can go back and see Michael anytime." "No its ok I'll go home." Sam grabbed Jason's hand. "Jason you're tired and there must have been another reason why you came here so come to bed with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 what was I thinking

Sam woke up with Jason beside her, at first she thought it was a dream but then when she kept looking at him and he wasn't disappearing she knew it wasn't a dream. "What was I thinking inviting him in my bed?" she asked herself. She got out of bed took a shower got dressed and called Maxie while she was making coffee. "Crimson this is Maxie." "Maxie I need to meet you at the park A.S.A.P." "Why what's wrong?" "It's really stupid but I need some advice right now can you meet me some time today or not?"

Maxie took a few minutes to think about it then she looked at the clock," I'll meet you at 12:00 no later ok I only have 30 minute lunch." "Ok thanks I'll pick you up something at Kellies what do you want?"

"Oh how about those salads that Mike just made up, some cookies and tea please." "Ok I'll meet you by the swings." "Ok see you then." Maxie got off the phone wondering if it was about Jason.

When Sam got off the phone Jason walked up behind her with no shirt on, when Sam turned around she got a glimpse of Jason with no shirt and her mind started flashing back to what that use to mean when they were together. "Morning sex". Sam could kick herself for the memories of the past the she started wishing she wasn't single and her and Jason where together at that moment that way she could take advantage of it. "Damn it" she thought to herself. "Morning. "Said Jason, "Morning how did you sleep?"Asked Sam. "Good actually you?" "The best sleep I've had in years." Jason looked at her making Sam feel a little awkward. "You can take a shower if you want I have to go to the office. There's coffee and muffins if you want some bye." Sam was out the door before Jason could say another word. "Bye Sam." Jason shook his head thinking about how he was in bed with Sam just hours before. He never thought he would miss her or think about her now that they've become friends again. He lost thought when Elizabeth called asking him if he wanted to meet her at the park before Jake's birthday party that way he could spend time with him. He asked what time to be there and she said "do you think you can meet me by the swings at 12:00?" "Sure I'll be there."

Noon came too fast for Jason to meet Elizabeth. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Jake but he did want to spend time with Michael and see if he could talk to Sam again today. When Jason pulled up he saw a formular woman in front of him talking to a blond girl then he realized it was Sam.

"So you're telling me that you let Jason sleep in your bed last night and you didn't jump all on that?"Asked Maxie, "No Maxie because unlike you I'm not a slut." "Hey at least I get some unlike you."

"I'm lucky that Jason and I are friends he could still hate me for what I did to Jake." "But he doesn't Sam he forgave you it took him a while but he did and that's what you wanted forgiveness." Maxie looked behind her and saw Jason she gave him an evil look and then said..." if you ask me Jason was part of the reason that you where so messed up when you broke up." Sam was about to agree and Jason saw Sam shaking her head in agreement but what came out of her mouth made him walk into someone. " I could blame him all I want about the break up but the truth is I don't think I should of ever went back with him even though I wanted to but the first break up didn't hurt me as much as the second one." Jason ran into Elizabeth. "Jason did you not see me?" "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Maxie and Sam turned around and once Sam saw Jason's face she knew he was lessoning to her and Maxie."

"What are you doing her Jason?" Jason couldn't answer Sam's question fast enough for her to grab Maxie and keep walking. Jason once again stood there and watches Sam walk away. "Maxie I want you to do me a favor since you think that I'm not "getting any" how about you hook me up with a dating service or something." "I know the perfect guy for you I'm going to call and make arrangements right now." Sam watches Jason from a distance and thought to herself." Watch me all you want because you're not going to get me that easy." Maxie and Sam set up there pick nick and then sat on the ground and talked about all the guys that Maxie knew well Sam didn't really talk she mostly rolled her eyes and or nodded when she heard something she liked. When Jason walked by Sam and Maxie, Maxie got a call." Hey Trevor." Lesion I have someone I think you would like she's my best friend and I was wondering if you would like to meet her tonight?" "Ok cool. Her name is Sam and we will meet you tonight at Heavenly Club in NY City." Maxie hung up the phone and told Sam..." ready or not you got a date and you're going to be saying Jason who." Sam shook her head and mumbled " I highly doubt that."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Jealous much?

Sam was getting ready for her date with Trevor a guy that she hasn't seen nor talk to but she's trusting Maxie which might not be a good thing but then Sam had to look at the bright side she was going to start dating again after so many years and maybe she would find her real prince charming.

Sam was finishing up her make up when she heard a loud banging on her door. "I'm coming!" when she opened up the door there was Jason. "What the hell is your problem Morgan?" Jason walks in Sam's apartment, "wow nice manners by the way." Jason faces Sam with jealously and hurt. "You're not going out with this guy that Maxie set you up." "Who made you my dad? So let me give you a clue where not together and you're not the boss of me I can go with any guy that I want to because I'm single that's what single people do Jason they date maybe you should try it and stay out of my business." Jason was getting madder by Sam not reasoning with him but who could blame her he couldn't but he didn't like the fact that she was dating guys when they just started to become closer in their friendship and he didn't want to lose her by some guy that wouldn't accept her the way he did. "Do you even know what this guy does for a living or even know what he looks like?" "No Dad I haven't that's why it's called a blind date! Jason I don't know what your problem is but I think you need to leave NOW!" Jason wasn't moving where he stood. "Did you not hear me get out?" Jason finally walked towards the door" you're not going out with this guy." Sam walked up behind Jason and pushed him out the door. "Watch me."

Sam looked at the door wondering if Jason was going to walk back in but he didn't he left and in some way Sam was relieved that Jason did leave. Five minutes later Sam walked out of her door and got in her car to pick up Maxie and head to the club to meet this Trevor guy.

Sam and Trevor where talking for five minutes and Sam thought to herself "why did I agree to this" the Trevor talked Sam into dancing with him and she did she was having fun with a guy that was not Jason or Lucky she was moving on and she liked it. Trevor wasn't from Port Charles so no baggage and he was a Doctor but that didn't bother Sam that much because if she ever got hurt here's a Doctor right on hand. Maxie went to the bar and notice some man was watching Sam when she got closer it was Jason.

"Well someone's jealous and I thought you and Sam where just friends. "Asked Maxie, Jason just kept looking at Sam watching her dance and though how she never danced like that when they were together but then again all they did was slow dance. "We are friends. Why did you set her up on a date?" "Because unlike you Sam is getting out there and finding something that makes her feel good. I mean look at her she's happy and dancing with a hot guy if I should say so and she needed it."

Maxie walked away from Jason and went to Sam. "Hey can a barrow my bestie please?" "Sure I'll go get some drinks do you want some?"Asked Trevor. "Ya I'll have margertia", said Maxie. "Make that two. Thanks Trevor." Trevor walked towards Jason no knowing what he was getting into. Jason was going to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say to Trevor so he looked at Maxie and Sam talking and knew that Maxie told Sam that he was here. At first Jason thought that Sam was going to come over and fight with him but she didn't. Trevor went back to the girls and gave them their drinks, Sam drank her's in two sips then she started really dancing with Trevor that was making Jason jealous. When Trevor got tired and went back to the bar Sam started dancing with two guys! Jason shook her head said out loud "it's like she's having sex with them on the dance floor." When Jason said that Trevor looked his way then looked towards Sam's way which was where Jason was looking. "She's hot isn't she?" asked Trevor. Jason looked at Trevor. "Who?" "The girl dancing with those guys. The one with black hair."

"Ya she is beautiful, "said Jason. Sam stopped dancing and went to a table where Maxie was that way Jason couldn't see her. "Do you know her?"Asked Trevor. Jason was about to say something but Sam walked up. "Hey I was wondering where my drink was." Said Sam, Trevor looked at Sam and Jason and knew they knew each other just by the way they were acting. "Do you know each other?"Asked Trevor.

"Where friends, said Sam." Jason felt a little hurt by that but then he thought that maybe Sam was hoping for a chance with Trevor so he said this. "We where dating." Trevor looked at Sam. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend." "I don't Jason and I haven't dated in 2 years it was a bad break up and we just now started to become friends again." "It looks like you two need to talk so I'm going to go." Sam looked at Trevor and the shrugged it off at the moment because right now she was trying to get Jason out of the club or touchier him more. "What are you doing here?" "Having fun why?' " Jason you haven't talked to one girl here pulse you've been too busy watching me dancing with guys."

"Ya I know so dance with me." "You don't dance with people around." "Well then I guess you got lucky because I'm dancing with you right now." Jason dragged Sam on the dance floor with people around he never did that not even when they were together they were mostly alone when they danced but Sam got lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 getting closer

Sam and Jason went to the dance floor dancing but also fighting at the same time, Maxie laughed at them for acting like there nothing more than just friends.  Trevor looked at Sam and Jason and knew something was up and he was starting to feel a little out of place. "Maxie why did you hook me up with Sam if her ex was going to come?" asked Trevor, Maxie looked at him and then took another sip of her drink. "I didn't know the jack ass was going to come here and rune everything. If you want to leave I totally understand but Sam and I had no idea that Jason was going to come here. I'm sure you would of really liked her if Jackass wouldn't of came here." Trevor looked at Sam and smirked. "I don't know she seems to be a little on the wild side but from what you told me about her she must still have something for Jason even though he burned her." Maxie agreed with Trevor but felt bad that his night was ruined.

You know the wild girls are the fun ones." Trevor smiled at Maxie which gave Maxie an idea. "If you want to have fun tonight why don't you follow Sam and I back to my place that way your night isn't totally screwed." "I didn't come here just to get some Maxie." That's what they all say Maxie thought to herself. "I wasn't talking about that I thought we could have some drinks or something." Maxie saw the look on Trevor's face and knew he meant what he said Sex was not in the picture. "Ok well would you like to get some lunch some time with me I would like to get to know you better?" Trevor thought about it and still wasn't sure if he even wanted to hang around with Maxie or Sam even thought they seemed nice he just wasn't into them pulse he had some girls at his work that he's been flirting with and has some dates with them later on that week. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to go home but I had fun hanging out with you." Trevor walked off and Maxie shrugged and though "must be something wrong with him or me" she thought to herself. Maxie got two more drinks and by the last drink Jason and Sam came to the table she looked at Jason and then threw her drink on him. "Jackass you ruined everything." Maxie walked off to the ladies room, while Jason and Sam where trying to figure out what happen. "What did I do?"Asked Jason, Sam rolled her eyes and said "you ruined her plains for finding me a guy that way she could date a friend of his." Sam walked off and went to find Maxie. "Maxie are you ok?" Maxie got out of the stale, "do I look ok to you?" Sam shook her head. "Why did Jason come here? Did you ask him or something?" "No I didn't want him here Maxie. I wanted…." "It look like you wanted him here because you where making him jealous and grinding all on him." "Maxie I was not ok I was trying to have fun but making him jealous was not a good idea it just made it worse. I'm sorry." "You're not sorry I bet you that you're going to go home and jump Jason's bones tonight." Sam was getting mad at Maxie for what she was saying even thought it was partially true. "You're out of line Maxie I'm not going to sleep with Jason tonight and if I was it's none of your business anyway!" "I think I can find my way home I don't need you and Jason fogging up the windows while going home." "I'm not sleeping with him Maxie!" "But it's what you want you weren't interested in Trevor you where having more fun making Jason jealous just admit it." "Fine I enjoyed making Jason jealous and yes I would love to have him back and get that relationship that I had with him 2 years ago but it's over and I moved on it may not seem that way but I have. I wanted peace with Jason and I got that and a new friendship that's become something that I would like to keep with him and yes if it becomes more I would like that too."

Are you telling me that Jason is great in bed?" Sam shutted up for 3 minutes. "No… that's not... what I was saying at all." Maxie raised an eye brow at Sam. "Really because it looks like…" "I'm not going to tell you that Maxie." "Just a hint 1 to 10 how good?" "I wouldn't grade him from ten. "Shut up he's better than ten?" Sam smirked and knew she wasn't going to get Maxie to shut up now. "Do you think I could have him for one night just to test drive?" "What is he a car?" "No he's a Stalin and I want to try please."

"Maxie!" "I' m drunk ok I don't know what I'm saying besides hasn't Carley bragged about him before?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean..." I know that doesn't mean that I can ask but still it would be fun."

"Are we done fighting now?" "We've been done fighting ever since we've been talking about you and Jason's passed sex life and maybe future sex life." Maxie and Sam where talking all the way to the table where Jason was sitting. "Hi Jackass." "Hi Maxie." " I'm sorry that I threw my drink at you but you messed up my plans on getting Sam laid tonight and that's just not right but no worries the night is still young so I can find another guy for Sam and maybe on for me." Maxie was looking at the dance floor and found a guy looking at her she smiled and then left Sam and Jason alone. The guy that Maxie started talking to was Matt. Maxie decided to give him a shot while her guard was down because right now she just wanted to have fun and she thought to herself "what the hell maybe I will get lucky and Sam will get lucky with Jason after 2 years." Jason and Sam sat by each other in silent until Jason finally spoke. "How did you get here?" "Maxie and I drove together. Did you drive here?" "I followed you here." "You where making sure that I wasn't going to go home with some guy weren't you?" "Ya I didn't want you to go home with some guy that you just met." "Where not together we haven't been together in 2 years so why now start getting jealous?" "I've been jealous. When you where with Lucky I hated it that's why I wanted a relationship with Elizabeth but that didn't work too well but I tried anyway." "When did this start? This jealously thing." "When you were kidnapped by Jerry and when you helped me with Jake. I started to hate that you where with Lucky because you where in public together and you didn't have to hind unlike me I did every time I was with Jake and Elizabeth." "We may have been in public but Lucky… Lucky never accepted me like you did." Jason looked at Sam shocked because he thought Lucky was happy with Sam but it turned out Sam and Jason had the same problem, Elizabeth and Lucky didn't accept Jason and Sam. "I think he did accept me at first but then when Jerry was doing the drugs or the mob thing he didn't like that at all. That was our biggest problem we had fun but when it came to me wanted to put myself in danger to find out the truth he didn't want me apart of that." " Elizabeth always seemed to want to be with me but if I cancelled on her because of work or I was gone she couldn't accept that and I think the worst thing about the relationship was I was always going to be endanger and she didn't want her kids to be a part of that." "You couldn't blame her for protecting her kids." "No I couldn't."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 one kiss is never enough

The next day Jason went to the hospital to see Michael, "Hi Jason. "Said Michael. Jason was so happy that Michael was ok and he was as good as new," hey Michael. So when do you think you can get out of here?" "I don't know probably not for another few days." Earlier that Morning Elizabeth came in Michael's room to check on his vitals and she asked Michael where Jason was and when Michael didn't know Elizabeth called Jason's phone and said something about Jake. Michael didn't know who Jake was but he though it must be someone important for Elizabeth to call Jason about him. "Jason who's Jake?"

Jason looked at Michael curiously, "where did you hear that name from?" Jason figured it was from Elizabeth but he wasn't sure. 'Elizabeth came in earlier this morning and asked where you where I told her I didn't know so she went back to her work and then got her cell phone and called you I heard something about Jake is it her son?" Michael looked at Jason and could tell something was wrong. "Jason is Jake your son?" Jason froze that the question and then he shook his head. "No he's not my son he's Lucky's." Jason didn't want to lie to Michael but he couldn't tell him the truth because it might lead to questions that Jason couldn't answer at the time. Sam walked in the door. "Hey I'm not interrupting am I?" "No come in." Carley came behind Sam. "Sam good you came I was just about to ask Jason how to get a hold of you." Said Carley, "Why did you want to get a hold of me Carley?" Sam was surprised that Carley didn't yell at Sam when she came in the room or maybe this was an act in front of Michael and then Sam was going to get yelled at when she got out of the room. "Can I talk to you for a second Sam?" said Carley. "Ok?" Sam and Carley walked out of the room, "so I heard that you went to a club and made Jason jealous." "Carley that's none of your business just like Jason had no right following Maxie and I to the club. I'm single and I think I should have fun without you and Jason ordering me around." "Look I know that I should hate you for what you did but you saved Jake last year which made Jason forgive you and if he forgives you then I should give you a chance also so how about the past is in the past?" "Alright what do you want Carley your up to something?" "I'm not up to anything I just thought you might want me as a friend." "Ok that sounds tempting but the truth is you didn't like me when I came to town and you still don't like me now even though Jason forgives me..." " Look you where good for Jason and I never saw that until you broke up both times but the second time you broke up Lizzie comes walking me Jason's life and keeping Jake a secret pulse Elizabeth only want to be with Jason in secret not publicly because of Jake." "I know this Carley but what I don't know is why are you being nice to me?" "You want the truth fine I'll tell you. I want to see Jason happy again I haven't seen him happy in two years. You and Jason had a bad break up and those type hurts forever just me I should know but I know you two are slowly coming back as a couple and the friendship that you formed made him happy you may not see it because of the stress that he put himself in but he's happy partly because of you." "You want me in Jason's life again? Basically you're telling me that you are going to do everything in your power to get Jason and I back together?" "Yes that's what I'm telling you." "Are you crazy?" Sam walked off and left the hospital where she ended up was unexpected for her. "Where did Sam go Carley?" "I don't know I wish you would have told me that she was stubborn or maybe you did and I forgot about it." "What did you do?" "Nothing I just told Sam something and she called me crazy but that's ok I don't think she meant it anyway." Jason walked out the door, "where are you going?" "To find Sam." Carley smiled at Jason when he walked out then she sat down by Michael. "What are you doing mom?" "I'm trying to get Jason and Sam back together." "Why you don't like Sam." "Yes but she was good for Jason and he hasn't been happy in a long time." "Sam's right you are crazy mom."

"Do you want to see your uncle happy then you take back calling your mother crazy because it's going to work trust me."

Jason looked everywhere for Sam but the one place he hasn't been to in awhile, Baby Lila's grave.

Jason walked up to the grave site and saw Sam asleep on Lila's grave. "Sam wake up." Sam slowly wakes up to the sound of Jason's voice. "She shouldn't be dead Jason. " "I know." "I know I'm not the only mother that has a child gone but sometimes I wonder if she was alive would I be happy? I just wonder if my life would be a little more different if she was alive or if Danny was alive would I of visited him more after the virus?" Jason sat by Sam and held her while she was crying. "You can't keep thinking the what if's because it just makes it worse." "I know that but it's not like I can have that family that I want because I can't get pregnant. You don't know how that hurts Jason." "Yes I do I lost Jake." Sam stood up. "You lost Jake because you didn't fight for him you just agreed with Elizabeth about not telling me about everything. If you would have told me I could have helped you Jason. It wasn't because I wanted to replace Elizabeth it was because you would be great farther and I would have helped you protect him. Hell I did help you." 'You don't think I don't regret saying no to Elizabeth? I think about it every day about the desion that I made to not see my son. I hate that Lucky took my place and sometimes I wish that night would have never happen or if I would have just taken you back at Kellies maybe Jake would have been Lucky's son and not mine and I wouldn't of lost you but that didn't happen and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Sam hugged Jason and then kissed him for the first time in two years Jason and Sam kissed and then again and again and again. The stopped to get in there cars and head to Jason's penthouse since it was closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Another try

All the things I felt and never shared.  
All the times she was lonely with me there.  
Tears I wouldn't let fall from my eyes, and how I let her go without a fight.

Jason and Sam stopped making out until they got inside the penthouse and that's when Jason kissed Sam once again. Sam was thinking "maybe this is the beginning of getting back together" Sam was hoping this wasn't a one night stand. With everything that has happened hopefully this was a new start for the both of them. When Jason and Sam entered Jason's bed room and practically ripping each other's cloths off Sam's fear was starting to play the best of her, she stopped Jason. "I can't do this I'm sorry."

The reasons I'm alone I know by heart, but I don't wanna spend forever in the dark.  
I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life. If love ever gives me another try.

Sam walks out the door Jason tried to catch up to her that way he could stop her but he couldn't and he didn't know why he couldn't stop her from walking away. If he would run after her now he could catch up to her but his feet wouldn't move so he stood there by the door.

Theres no changin things that we regret,  
the best that we can hope for is one more chance.  
If the hands of time could just move in reverse, I wouldn't make the same mistake again with her

When Jason did decide to go after Sam, she was already at her apartment trying to forget "what almost happen" somewhere she thought Jason was going to stop her but as usual he didn't fight for her or make her change her mind.

The reasons I'm alone I know by heart, but I don't wanna spend forever in the dark.  
I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life. If love ever gives me another try.

Jason knocked on Sam's door and waited for her. When she did open the door her face was wet from when she was crying earlier. "What are you doing here?"

The reasons I'm alone I know by heart, but I don't wanna spend forever in the dark.  
I swear next time I'll hang on for dear life. If love ever gives me another try.

Oh if love ever gives me another try

"What I should of done a long time ago instead of pushing you away." "What is that Jason?"

"to fight for you. I'll willing to try if you are." "Where have I heard that before? What if we just burn each other like before I don't want that Jason." "I promise that's not going to happen. I'll stop breaking promises and pushing you away and I'll go on dates with you." "I don't want you to change for me Jason I just don't want to get burned again but then again going out to the movies or dinner would be fun." "Do you want to try?" "Yes I want to try…. But I want it to be different this time Jason." Jason kissed Sam and he knew he had a lot of making up to do and he was willing to make it worth it and lasting for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 three months later

Sonny found out about Claudia's part of Michael's shooting and because of her stressing about Sonny finding out she lost the baby. Sonny didn't kill Claudia but he did make her life miserable for a few months. Sonny started getting closer to Olivia. Michael was back to his normal self with some rehab in order for him to walk again. Since Michael missed a year in school he has to take summer school in order to get to his right grade. Carley was so happy to have Michael back; it was a little hard for Morgan to adjust because he was so use to Michael gone. As Carley promised Michael went to the beach with Jason and Carley. As for Jason and Sam they have been together for nearly three months now. Sam and Spenilie's P.I. Started out slow but after awhile Sam and Spenilie had to have someone else to help them and it just happen to be Jason. Jason once again decided to quit the mob and hopefully for good and now he's helping Sam and Spenilie. The company is still called McCall and Jackal even thought Jason is a part of it too now. Sonny decided to quite also now that Michael was well and Maxie are closer than before, there so close that Maxie is dating Spenilie. Johnny met someone that is like Maxie but not the fashion part. After Claudia got caught red handed Johnny walked away from Claudia but not completely.

It was almost 10:00 when Sam had just finished her paper work for the P.I. job that she and Jason just finished. Jason knew Sam so well and he figured that she was still up finishing up her paper work and getting ready to go to bed. Jason was bored and he didn't feel like going home and lesion to Maxie and Spenilie down the hall. For three months Jason has mostly been with Sam. They would work on cases together and talk about marriage and a family. They both agreed to one thing that was happy as things where for now. Jason knocked on the door and waited for Sam to answer. Somehow Sam knew that it was Jason on the other side of the door. "Couldn't sleep again?" Jason's excuse to see Sam for the past week is "I can't sleep because of Spenilie or I have too much on my mind" no matter what excuse it is Jason was in bed with Sam that night and woke up with her the next morning. He was happy with the dating and living in different apartments, they wanted to take it slow this time and they were both comfortable with it. "I sleep better in your bed than mine for some reason," Said Jason. "Well I guess I can live with that for now, "said Sam. Jason kissed Sam, locked the door, picked Sam up and carried her to the bedroom. "Jason I have to tell you something." "What?" "You know that little girl that Carley has been talking about?" "Ya the two year old right her name is Gabriella." "Right well an adoption agent called me today and said that you and I where suggested to adopt this little girl." "Carley."

Jason sat on the bed and Sam sat beside him with her legs crossed. "I think she was just trying to give that little girl a good home which I could do that. And….if you're… willing...To want to try to adopt her I'm with you 100% if you want to do this?" "It's not that I don't it's just remember with hope…?" "But this is different Jase she's been in a shelter home for 2 years. Before you asked I checked if anything medically was wrong with her there isn't I check twice so there's no reason why that little girl should still be in there. Alexis said she would help if we or I was willing to go through with this and I know that I might be getting my hopes up but I think this is worth it don't you?" Jason thought about what Sam was saying and she was right and this girl did need a chance he just didn't want to get his hopes up like with Hope. "Let's do it." "Really?" Jason nodded and Sam squealed with excitement and kissed Jason over and over again until he stopped her…" but we can't get our hopes up even though there's a really good chance that we could adopt her." "If I get my hopes up hit me on the head or just remind me." "Don't worry I'm going to hold you to it."

One month later Gabriella was adopted by Jason and Sam. Jason and Sam decided to get married but this time for real. Within a year Jason and Sam moved in the same neighborhood as Carley and Jax. Gabriella (Gabby) became the center of Jason and Sam's life, Jason decided to get closer to his mom.

Jason wanted to make up for lost time of what he missed with his parents after the accident. Monica accepted Gabby as her granddaughter and spends time with her ever weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 the perfect family

Carley was so happy that Jason was happy; he had his family that he always wanted and the love of his life that he let get away but got back three years later. Carley was also happy that she was going to have a baby girl in the family and that Michael was awake even though he's living with Sonny but at least it's temporarily at least that's what Carley thinks.

Gabriella was only two that was living in a shelter until Carley came in and gave her a family. Now that Gabby had her perfect family she was getting everything that she could imagine. Jason and Sam where getting ready for Gabby's third was working at the office trying to work but his mind was preoccupied with Michael having out bursts and yelling at the staff in the hospital. When Sam walked in his mind wondered to a different place…. "Ok so how are we going to do this?"Asked Sam."Do what?" asked Jason, "I mean I don't know how to throw a party for a toddler I could do a five year old or teenager party but toddler? I know it's the same but I don't know Gabby's friends."

Jason was laughing at Sam because for once Sam didn't know what she was going to do for Gabby's birthday that was coming up in a few weeks. "Don't laugh at me Jason." "Sorry just ask Carley for help."

"I will when I get the nerve." Jason looks at Sam. "Alright something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing… at least not that I know of." Jason couldn't figure out what was going on with Sam. When he started to put something together Carley came in the office.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" asked Carley. Jason and looked at Sam a little harder then looked at Carley. "Where just talking Carley." Said Jason, Carley looked at Sam and noticed she had a worried look on her face. "Sam what's wrong?" asked Carley. "Nothing I'm fine. I have to go and pick up Gabby then go to the office to talk to Spenilie about something." Sam was about to leave when Carley stopped her.

"You can call Spenilie that way it would save you the trip in going to the office, "said Carley.

"Ya I know but I have to go there anyway so Bye." Sam walked out the door as fast as she could. She didn't want to tell Jason something that she wasn't sure of or even if it was true.

"Uh… Sam sure got out of here fast what was up with that?"Asked Carley. "I don't know she was going to tell me something or at least I think she was and then when you came in, she kind of clamed up a little bit." "Something is bothering her Jase." "I don't know what that is but I know she doesn't know what to do about Gabby's birthday. So could you help her on that or are you busy?" " no I'm not busy, besides I need some kind of distraction. I'll help Sam out but first I'm going to have to track her down which can't be that hard."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Dream

Sam was in the penthouse waiting for the pregnantice test to finish. She tired to get her mind on something else but it wasn't working the way she hoped the only thing that she was doing was digging a hole in the floor by walking back and forth.

"Stop worring Sam It's only a test nothing to be worried about right? No there is because you where told a thousand times that you can't have kids so why take the test? Wait I know that answer because you've been sick for the past three days and getting dizzy that's why." The timer dinged and Sam froze she wasn't sure if she wanted to know if she was pregnant or not. if it was true what next?

Day dream: two weeks earlier. "Jason I'm stuck on this stupid map that Spenilie gave me and…"

Sam and Spenilie where working on a case that was more complicated than it sounded before Sam took the case. Sam walked in the office in the coffee shop and knew Jason wasn't in a meeting because she just got off the phone with him five minutes earlier. When Sam opened the door Elizabeth was talking to Jason. "Sorry I didn't know you where here Elizabeth." Said Sam, Elizabeth looks at Sam with a huge smile on her face. Sam wasn't sure if it was fake or if Elizabeth was just happy to see Sam. First idea true second like Elizabeth would ever be happy to see Sam. "It's ok Jason and I where just talking about Gabby and Jake for a play date." Said looked at Jason wondering if that was true when Jason shook his head yes Sam got worried." "That sounds good that Gabby and Jake could hang out together, "said Sam. "Ya I thought so. Well I better get going I have to meet Lucky and the boys at the park, said Elizabeth."Elizabeth walked out the door wondering why Jason went back with Sam even thought she did make up for Jake's kidnapping but Elizabeth still didn't want her son anywhere near Sam even if it included Gabby. "You don't think I ran her out do you?" asked Sam. Jason shook his head," why would you say that?"Asked Jason. "I don't I guess I just get the feeling that I ran her out or something maybe it's just me." "You need help on some map that Spenilie gave you?"

Sam pulls out the map and shows Jason. "Its looks like a bunch of lines to me. So I was wondering if maybe you can figure it out." Jason gets behind Sam and pretends that he's looking at the map when really he's flirting with Sam by kissing her neck. "That's cheating." "What?" "You're… distracting me when you're…" Jason kissed Sam's weak spot on her neck, when he did that Sam had to hold on to the desk just from not falling on the ground. After five minutes of torturing Sam, Jason decides to help Sam with the map. "You're going to have to ask Spenilie for another map because this one is too hard to read. " Jason looks at Sam innocently.

"What?" "You're not paying attention are you?"

"Not for the past Five minutes Jason no I haven't paid any attention to that stupid Chick scratch map."  
Jason smirked and went back to his work before Elizabeth and Sam came in the office. "You have literally tortured me for five minutes and now you're going to work on paper work?" Jason looks at Sam and then back on his paper work, "unless you can think of something else to "work on". Sam looked at the desk for a few seconds. "I could think of something to work on?" "Is it better than paper work and that map?" "Yes." Jason looks at Sam, "really what is it?" "Well… it involves a bed." "It always does with you Sam." "Well I can't help that. You're the only guy in this town that likes me besides Spenilie."

Daydream end: Sam looked at the test and she couldn't believe what she saw. Was she really pregnant?

If she is pregnant what's the risks? All of these questions where running through Sam's head but the one thing that she couldn't get out of her mind was she was pregnant. Sam and Jason where going to have a baby and the shocked Sam because she was told so many times that she couldn't have a baby.

Sam called Jason. "Sam I'm kind of busy right now." Said Jason.

" I know I'm sorry but do you think that you could come home a little early today?"Asked Sam.

Sam didn't want to interrupt Jason's work but she figured she might as well tell him while she had the guts. Jason didn't know what was wrong with Sam but he heard the concern in her voice so it must be important.

"Give me a couple hours and I'll be home." Said Jason. "Thanks."

Daydream continued: Jason and Sam where at the penthouse, dinting the walls in the bedroom.

They both knew that getting pregnant wasn't going to happen at least that's what they were told by Dr. Lee but they still hoped for it. Jason always blamed his self for Sam getting shot and not being able to have a baby that they both want but now that they have come to terms that having a baby together isn't going to happen they might as well adopt a child that needs a home. Gabby came at the perfect time for Jason and Sam. They were getting back to where they were three years ago but a little stronger and more trusting. Pulse they made a family together and they were happy.

As Jason watched Sam sleep he wondered if he and Sam would ever get married without being engaged the whole time. Jason like the fact that Sam would be his wife even though she practically was already but he wanted to make it official and be a normal couple that they really didn't get a chance to be.

"What are you thinking about Jase?" asked Sam. "You and Gabby… and maybe something more."  
When Jason said "maybe something more that caught Sam's attention, "what do you mean by maybe something more?" " I was thinking how we mostly stayed engaged the whole time when we were together and I wanted to change that by us getting married like we talked about."

"Are you asking me to marry you again?" "Yes. Will you marry me?"

This would have been the third time she was asked by Jason to marry him and if he would keep asking her the same question for the rest of their lives she was always going to say…"yes I will marry you."

What worried her was are they going to make it official now? "Yes I will marry you. But… can we make it official?" "That was the plain." "so I'm finally going to be your wife?" " looks that way."

"Good."

Three days later Jason and Sam were married in Mawiie and spent a week there with Gabby. Sam's life couldn't get any better because she was happy and she hasn't felt whole in a long time.

Daydream ended:

Jason walked in the door and saw Sam holding a pregnantice test.

"What's wrong?" Sam looked at Jason for a few minutes and then looked at the test once again. Jason walked over to Sam, Sam handed Jason the test. " I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 you're what?

"Jason did you hear me?"Asked Sam.

Sam was freaking out already and with Jason staring at her it was making her freak out even more. She never really saw Jason that stunned before.

"How?" asked Jason.

Jason couldn't think of anything to say but "how". It wasn't like he wasn't excited but he thought that Sam couldn't get pregnant because that's what the doctor's kept telling them that Sam could not have a baby. Maybe they should have gone to a different doctor than going to Dr. Lee.

"I don't know Jason. I thought that I couldn't get pregnant either but it happened. You're not too happy about it are you?"

"No I'm happy just confused but I'm happy Sam."

Sam wasn't sure if she believed Jason or not but for now she was going to take his word for it. Why shouldn't she believe him? He's been truthful to her so far right? There was no reason not to believe him right?

The door opening interrupted Sam's thoughts by Gabby running in the room with Carley right behind her.

"Momma, Momma!" Gabby ran to Sam dragging a teddy bear behind her.

"Hey baby what's that? Did Aunt Carley get you a new teddy bear?"asked Sam.  
"Yep. Its name is blackly!"

"Why blackly?"Asked Jason.

"That's what I asked her and she said because daddy always wears black. So I thought dressing the bear like you might be cute." Said Carley.

"Daddy look."

Gabby showed the bear to Jason with the biggest smile on her face.

Gabby was so proud of the bear that had a leather jacket, sunglasses and a black tee shirt under the jacket.

"Thank you Carley for taking her today." Said Sam.

"No problem I love spending time with her," said Carley.

Sam looked at Jason and got a hint that Jason wanted to talk to Carley.

"I'm going to give Gabby a bath," said Sam.

Sam took Gabby up the stairs; Carley looked at Jason, Sam and knew something was up.

"What's going on Jase,"asked Carley.

"Nothing it's just Sam just found out that she's pregnant."

"There's nothing wrong with me besides the fact that I'm going to have another baby to spoil rotten!"

Carley looked at Jason. "Why you are not excited or happy you look like this was the worst mistake that has ever happen. "

"What if something happens Carley? Sam isn't sub post to get pregnant. It hurt but I accepted and so did she but now that it's happen I don't know if…"

"if she could have complication or worse die from getting pregnant? Did you talk to Sam about this?"  
Jason shook his head, "I should but I don't really know how to say I don't know if it's a good idea Sam because really the doctors said you couldn't get pregnant. The only thing that I'm going to do is go with Sam to the doctors and see what the risks are and how to keep her and this baby safe."

"Your just scared Jason that if Sam and this baby doesn't make it you won't get to have them in your life.

Jason that's not going to happen. Sam is not going to die on you and she won't let this baby either and I know you know that too your fear is just playing with your head. Have a little faith in Sam."

Carley kissed Jason on the cheek and walked out the door. Meanwhile upstairs Jason wasn't the only one doubting that this pregnantice might be a life threating situation but unlike Jason Sam was looking at the possibilities and the good side of things. If it was a risk then she was going to take it. she wasn't going to let fear play her and make her think that she wasn't going to be with Jason because she was going to be with Jason, Gabby and this new baby on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 three weeks later

Sam was only a month pregnant but it seemed like her hormones where kicking in early. It wasn't the fact that she was causing fights with herself and Jason it was just hilarious to not only to himself but to Spenilie too. Maybe it was because they lived with Sam. What made it so funny was one minute Sam was hot then the next she was cold or it was one minute she's all over Jason then the next she's sleeping.

"Jason I'm hot!"

"I don't see how you could be Sam."  
Sam was upstairs laying on the bed while Jason and Spenilie where down stairs. Jason doing paper work and Spenilie researching something for Jason.

"Don't you want to come up stairs and talk to me?"

"I'm busy right now Sam."

"Spenilie don't you want to talk to me?"

Spenilie looked at Jason confused. "Why would fair Samantha want me? she doesn't love me like she loves you."  
"Spenilie she wants to talk. At least today she wants to talk."

Sam decided that she wasn't going to get her way by trying to get Jason to come up stairs so she decided to go down stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Paper work. Where's Gabby?"

"She's with your parents remembering they took her to the Zoo."  
"Oh right I forgot about that."

Sam walked over to Spenilie and looked at the computer screen.

"What are you doing?"  
"I'm researching Dominic Prellaie for Stone Cold."

"Oh…. Can I help?"

Spenilie looked at Jason begging for help with his eyes.

"Sam aren't you tried?"  
"No…. I have a ton of energy! But I don't know what to do with it. I would like to have some fun with my husband but no he rather do paper work for his uptight boss!"

Jason just shook his head. When Sam was in one of these moods it normally was directed towards Sonny, Elizabeth, or Alexis.

"But I guess its better that my husband is going paper work than hanging around Eliza…."

Jason gave Sam a dirty look before she could call Elizabeth Elizabith or Saint Elizabeth.

"Fine I won't say anything about precious Saint Elizabeth I'll just talk trash about my mom and Krissy.

"How about you don't talk about neither of them. Every time you talk about it stresses you out and you know it's not good for you and the baby."

"But Jason then I run out of things to complain about." Sam said sarcastically.

"True but at least I won't have to worry about you stressing yourself and the baby out."

Sam mumbled under her breath. She knew Jason was right but she wasn't going to admit it to him at least not now or today depending on how Sam feels about it.

"I'm going to go to bed."

Sam got up from out of the couch and went up the stairs. Jason decided that maybe he should go upstairs with Sam at least until she goes asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 danger?

Today was going to be a good day for Sam she was going to register Gabby to preschool then go to the doctors for a checkup. Jason was going to meet her at the doctor's office. Everything was going good.

Gabby was sitting in her car seat while Sam was driving to the preschool that Monica recommended for Gabby. When they pulled in the parking lot. Sam unbuckled her seat belt got out of the car and went to the passenger side of the car to get Gabby out of her car seat. When they got to the classroom to meet Gabby's teacher Elizabeth was with Cameron and Jake. Cameron was five years old so he was going to go to the other building for kindergarten, as for Jake he was going to be in the same class as Gabby.

"Sam I didn't know you would be here? Wow!"Said Elizabeth. Sam looked at Gabby then picked her up. "Yes I'm just registering Gabby," said Sam. Elizabeth didn't think that Gabby was adopted by Jason and Sam she just thought that they were keeping her until the papers went through for them to adopt. Then she remembered Monica and Rebecca talking about Gabby coming over and how much Rebecca was happy that she was able to be accepted by the Quartermaine's after everything that she has done.

"I didn't know that you and Jason adopted Gabriella. I thought you were waiting for the papers go through but then I remembered something that Monica was saying to Rebecca about how you and Jason where doing such a great job with Gabby," said Elizabeth.

The more Elizabeth thought about the situation the more it ticked her off by the fact that Jason replaced Jake with Gabriella. Sam didn't really know what to say to Elizabeth. She really didn't have anything in common with her until now because Jake and Gabby are going to be going to the same preschool together.

"Yep… well… I'm going to go and give these papers to the teacher. Nice talking to you Elizabeth," said Sam.

Elizabeth walked off and went to the next building to register and meet Cameron's teacher.

After Elizabeth registered Jake and Cameron she dropped them off at the daycare in the hospital and got ready to start her shift. Elizabeth was mad because Jason was with Sam starting another family when he should have been with Elizabeth and Jake. That's where Jason should be is with Elizabeth and her family. Elizabeth could help but think about the good times that Jason and Elizabeth shared the only problem about their relationship was the business. Elizabeth couldn't change Jason to make him this perfect person that she wanted him to be, living a normal life with a career that did not involve Sonny, the mob, and the violence.

Meanwhile at the preschool Sam was calling Jason on the way back to the car.

"Hey are you at the hospital?" Asked Jason.

"No I'm just getting to my car. I'll be there in a few minutes. Are you there?" asked Sam.

"I just pulled in the parking lot. How was the preschool?" Asked Jason.

"It was…weird. The teacher was asking me questions about Gabby that I couldn't answer and since I'm going to be at the hospital Gabby needs to get shots before she begins on Monday. I saw Elizabeth she was registering Jake to the preschool and Cameron to kindergarten, "said Sam.

"Did she say anything?"Asked Jason.

"No it was just weird. I'm going to go I have to put Gabby in her car seat then I'll be at the hospital," said Sam.

"Ok I'll see you when you get here. I love you."  
"Love you too."

Sam hung up the phone put Gabby in her car seat, got in the driver seat and pulled out of the parking lot. Gabby was worn out by the excitement by the time Sam got out onto the main drag of Port Charles Gabby was out cuddling with her teddy bear that she made from build a bear.

Jason was waiting on Sam to pull in the parking lot. When he finally saw Sam's car he noticed someone following her. He called Sam.

"Hey do you have a fan or something that I should know about?" Asked Jason.

"Not that I know of why?" Sam looked back and she noticed that there was a car following her. "Where are you parked?"

"Hold on." Jason got in his car and turned on his lights that way Sam would know where he was at. Then again that might not have been a good idea.

Sam waited for the car that was following her to turn and go into a parking lot. "Sam you're paranoid."

Sam pulled right beside Jason. The car that was following Sam was Robin Drake but the car that followed Jason was a different story. Jason didn't know that he was followed by one of his enemies. He didn't even know that this person was an enemy just some that was a father figure for Jake.

Sam got out of the car and was about to get Gabby out of her car seat but instead Jason took Gabby out of her car seat along with the bear that Gabby was sleeping with. While Jason and Sam where walking into the hospital someone was taking pictures of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 danger 2

While Jason and Sam where waiting for Dr. Lee, Elizabeth went one her break.

"I thought I told you not to come here until it was safe," said Elizabeth. Elizabeth was getting aggravated by the smirk he had on his face. "Lucky did his job why couldn't you do yours? You're not backing out on me are you?" Said the mystery person.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could do this. She's never been the type of person to hurt someone or at least kill someone.

"I really don't know if I could do this. I want Jason but not the risk of killing Sam. If I do that Jason isn't going to be happy he's going to be devastated and what good to me if he's devastated by her death?"Said Elizabeth.

"Well if you can't do the job then I'll find someone else that hates Sam which isn't going to be that hard to do," said the mystery person.

"Why do you want to kill her I thought you did enough damage when you were here in Port Charles? You broke her relationship with Jason and humiliated her, what else do want? How far are you going to keep going?"Asked Elizabeth.

The mystery person got up from her seat. "You don't know how much I want Sam to pay for what she did to me. I paid you to kill her that way you can get Jason. I thought that's what you want but I guess not. You have a conscious unlike your husband," said the mystery person.

Elizabeth felt bad but it wasn't right to kill Sam for something that wasn't really her fault and pulse it wasn't her place to get revenge on Sam. The mystery person left the cafeteria regretting to even hire Elizabeth to help. She should have known that Elizabeth would have a conscious.

Meanwhile in Dr. Lee's office, Sam and Jason where reviewing their options in order to keep the baby and Sam healthy and have a successful delivery.

"Well Sam it looks like you got your miracle that you always wanted and are you and the baby are healthy but…"said Dr. Lee.

"But what, "asked Sam.

"Sam this is a miracle. It's just amazing but the problem with this pregnancy is very dangerous. I strongly would recommend that you end this pregnantice now before you…"

Are you kidding me how could you say that to me? What kind of doctor would recommend me to terminate this pregnancy,"asked Sam.

"I know that is hard for both of you to hear this. Sam I care about my patients and I understand what I just said is heartbreaking for you and Jason but this is very dangerous Sam. With the amount of damage that was caused by your first pregnancy and when you where shot," said Dr. Lee.

"I'm just going have to get another opinion because what you said is not an option for me," said Sam.

Sam walked out the door while Jason sat in the office trying to absorb everything that was being said in the room. His thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Lee said "Jason I really think Sam should think about what I said. I know it's a lot to think about but it could save Sam's life."

"But it's not an option. I don't want to lose Sam," said Jason.

"Fair enough I understand how you both feel by advice is to get another opinion from another doctor," said Dr. Lee.

Jason nodded and walked out the door with Gabby sleeping on his shoulder. Lucky for Jason he saw Max. "Hey Max could you do me a favor would you take Sam's car home I don't think she could drive," asked Jason.

Max looked at Sam, she was sitting in the waiting room with her head between her hands.

"Sure boss. Diane dropped me off that way I could pick up Milo from the hospital. You don't mind if I take Milo to his place do you," asked Max.

Jason was curious why Milo was at the hospital when he was just a body guard and not really in the line of fire kind of work like Max was.

"What is Milo here for," asked Jason.

"He tripped or something on the stair," said Max.

Oh. Thanks Max,"said Jason. Max and Jason said goodbye, Jason gave Max Sam's car key, and went different directions. Jason went towards Sam while Max went around the corner to Milo's room.

"Hey you ready to go," asked Sam.

"Ya lets go," said Jason.

When they went to the parking lot Jason unlocked Sam's car with his spear key to get the car seat out.

What are you doing," asked Sam.

"I'm getting the car seat that way I can put it in my car," said Jason.

"What you don't think I'm able to get Gabby home, "asked Sam.

"No I thought that we can ride in the same car I asked Max if he could take you car that way I can take you and Gabby home," said Jason.

Sam was frustrated and angry. With Jason babying her it was just ticking her off even more. Even thought Jason had good intentions it was really only adding oil to the fire.

"I have a better idea how about you take Gabby home and I'll go somewhere else. Would you give me my car keys please," said Sam.

"I gave the keys to Max."

"Fine then give me my spear key Jason."

"No."

"Fine I'll find a taxi!"

Sam got a taxi leaving Jason and Gabby in the parking lot. By the time Sam left in the Taxi Gabby woke up. "Where's momma daddy?" Jason didn't know how to answer Gabby. What could he say to answer the question? The only thing he could think of is" I don't know baby."

Just when Jason put Gabby in her car seat Max and Milo where walking to the car.

"I thought you would be gone by now, said Max.

"Ya. Sam and I got into a fight then she took a taxi to who knows where," said Jason.

"Sorry. I'm sure she'll come around just give her time," said Max.

"I hope so but for now I want someone to find Sam once I get a hold of Spenilie. That way I don't send someone on a wild goose chance. You know what never mind I'm going to do it myself it's me she wants to fight with anyway," said Jason.

Jason called Spenilie to track Sam by the tracking device that was in her phone. Then he called Carley to see if she could watch Gabby for a few hours but when Carley said she couldn't because she was on a date with Jax, Micheal, and Morgan. Jason called the last person he thought of Alexis.

Jason knew that Monica and Allen had to go to a conference and Rebecca was with Skye in NY City at a spa. "Alexis do you think you could watch Gabby for a few hours. Sam and I got into a fight and…"

"Jason Sam is here. I know what happen and my advice to you is to come here before she leaves and you would really have to start searching for her," said Alexis.

"OK I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Good… I'll keep her distracted and have Kristina waiting for you."

When Jason got to Alexis's house Kristina took Gabby around the back of the house to her room.

Jason went into the house preparing for round 2 with Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15 win the battle or lose the war

Jason walked inside hoping that Sam's anger dissolved a little but it only got worse.

"What do you want?" said Sam Alexis wanted to leave the room but then again she was a little curious about what this argument was about between Jason and Sam since Sam didn't really give her that much information to start with just, "Jason and I got into a fight and I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam don't you think you should at least talk to Jason to resolve whatever it is that you two are auguring about," Asked Alexis. Sam glared at Alexis for even wanting to get into this argument. Another reason why Alexis wanted to be the referee is because she wanted to know what was going on.

"The only reason why you want to get into this is because you're curious about why I'm mad at Jason in the first place," said Sam. Jason understood why Sam was mad. He was upset that the fact that Dr. Lee suggested that Sam terminate the pregnancy in the first place. He understands that Sam is lashing out at him but he doesn't understand why she would not talk to him about how she felt.

"I understand why you're mad but you can't just talk to me about it besides running off," asked Jason.

"What's to talk about you feel the same way Dr. Lee feels right? You didn't even want me to be pregnant in the first place Jason that's why you where so shocked when I told you. I bet you thought that even if we weren't protected I would never get pregnant right! That's the only reason I could think of why you where so shocked when I told you that I was pregnant and why you wouldn't at least agree with me when we were in Kelly's office. You didn't even say anything you just sat there while I was saying no about terminating this pregnancy!" yelled Sam.

Alexis was trying to consume as much as possible as to what was going on. This was the first she was hearing about Sam being pregnant.

"Sam you should relax because stress isn't good for you or the baby. If you keep fighting Jason you wouldn't have to terminate the pregnancy because you would hurt the baby by yelling at Jason. Now sit down," said Alexis.

"You're on Jason's side on this?"

"when it comes to you and the baby yes I am now site or I'm going to tie you up and put tape on your mouth, "said Alexis.

"Good luck at that mother," Sam mumbled under her breath.

Jason tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it until he got daggers shot at him by Alexis and Sam.

"Sam I understand why you're upset I would be too if my doctor told me to terminate my pregnancy. But I want you to look at the facts Carley is pregnant now and she was told that she had to terminate her pregnancy because it was too dangerous for her to carry a baby. I know with you it's a little different because you where told many times that you could not carry a baby and even if you did get pregnant you would lose the baby. I'm guessing you're only what 1 or 1 ½ months?" Jason and Sam nodded.

"Ok so good to a different doctor and see about your options. Stop arguing and fight dame it. You're not Port Charles's Bonnie and Clyde for nothing," said Alexis.

"That's only because of crime Alexis not the getting pregnant part," said Sam.

Alexis rolled her eyes," whatever Sam my point is if you don't like what Kelly told you then do something about it don't just give up," said Alexis.

"I'm not giving up. I'm going to talk to another doctor tomorrow," said Sam.

"oh good I thought for a second that you weren't my daughter because it seemed like you where giving up but now I see that you just wanted to fight with Jason. And you would of probably one but then you would have hurt yourself if I wasn't in the room so now I'm going to leave and you too better make up for Gabby and if you do make up don't go any further than PG I don't want to come back here and get an eye full of something," said Alexis.

Alexis walked out of the room leaving Jason and Sam in the room alone. When Alexis didn't hear anything she thought that maybe they skipped the talking and went to kissing but instead Jason and Sam where staring at each other.

"I'm sorry for lashing out it just ticked me off that you weren't fighting with me when we were talking to Dr. Lee and it ticked me off even more when you weren't fighting with me five minutes ago. I guess I just assumed that you never really wanted me to get pregnant in the first place that's why you where quite in the office with Dr. Lee," said Sam.

"I never really told you this but when you told me that you where pregnant I was happy but I was also scared because we were told so many times that you couldn't get pregnant. So in the back of my mind that's what keeps playing was the doctors telling us that you couldn't get pregnant but you did. And now were told by Doctor Lee that this pregnancy is a miracle but it can't happen so you should terminate the pregnancy. I don't want to terminate this pregnancy but I don't want to lose you either. So I'm in the middle of choosing between you and this baby and to be honest I don't want to choose I want both of you but if it means that I can't have both and I lose you or this baby…"

"Are you saying that if it came down to it you would choose me?"

"Ya I guess I am." Jason knew that was probably not the right answer that Sam wanted to hear but it was how he felt. It was probably selfish but they could adopted it might not be the same but they were giving a child a home and a family.

"Well guess what I'm going to make sure that you don't lose me or this baby. I don't want to end this baby's life even though it's only been about two months. I don't want to die either Jason ok. I don't I want to be with you and Gabby. Maybe it's selfish to keep going with this pregnancy but I just feel that I'm going to prove Dr. Lee wrong. So I'm going to make you a deal if we go to another doctor and I'm able to carry this baby to term by surgery or eating veggies then I'll such it up and do it but if I can't then I guess we'll go down that road when it comes ok,"said Sam. "Deal." Jason kisses Sam. By the time Jason and Sam make up Alexis is carrying Gabby to the living room. Jason, Sam and Gabby go home. Maybe tomorrow when Jason and Sam go to the doctor they will here good news.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Lucky where on their date trying to go back to where they once were, even thought Elizabeth was happy for now that she was a single mom she still wanted to be with Jason.

After the date Lucky went home while Elizabeth put the boys to bed. She didn't feel right about trying to kill Sam just because she was paid to do it. so she decided to call the person that contacted her and tell her no deal. She didn't want to be any a part of Sam's murder. "I can't do it I'm sorry," said Elizabeth.

"I see that you didn't change your mind. I guess I was wrong about you after all and to think I was starting to like you. I guess it shows that I misjudged you and Lucky," said the mystery person.

"Lucky cancelled on you too," asked Elizabeth.

"I don't understand why your surprised you should be happy that Lucky didn't want to go through with the plain either because if he did he might of went to jail if Jason caught him or you. Then your kids would be living in a foster care or at least Cameron will because Jason would probably fight for his son and Sam would take over and be Jake's mother," said the Mystery person.

"I guess it's a good thing that I didn't help you kill Sam then," said Elizabeth. Elizabeth was feeling a little relived that she decided not to be a part of Sam's murder.

"Don't think I'm going to let you and Lucky of that easy. You may have turned me down but that doesn't mean I can't use you two as revenge also," said the Mystery person.

"Why would you use Lucky and I Amelia I didn't do anything to you. Sam's the one that killed your farther not me, said Elizabeth.

"What's a matter Elizabeth scared? You should be since I found someone much better at getting revenge on people faster than what I could do anyway," said Amelia.

"Who?"

"Jerry Jaxs." Amelia hanged up the phone. When she did, she figured that Elizabeth would go straight to Jason with this information and might confess that she was a part of the plain of killing Sam or Elizabeth might just leave herself out of it. Either way Amelia didn't care because whatever Elizabeth would Say Jason would be on alert and that's what Jerry wanted anyway.

"well you where right Elizabeth and Lucky backed out but at least we know Elizabeth might or might not tell on herself when she talks to Jason," said Amelia.

"good. You've done your job now I don't need you anymore," said Jerry.

Before Amelia even knew what hit her Jerry killed her with the biggest grin on his face.

"That took care of her," said the man in the shadows.

"She was getting on my nerves anyway talking about how Sam needed to be taken care of because Sam killed Amelia's farther," said Jerry.

The Mystery person pointed his gun at Jerry but then he felt a gun on himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. If you kill me your plain would never go through because you would be dead so I would put the gun down if I was you, said Jerry.

The mystery man smirked and shot jerry anyway. And just like Jerry said he shot too but missed by one inch. The man in the shadows came out and smirked.

And everyone thought Manny was dead, maybe they should have burned his body to make sure then again what would be fun in that.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 the Port Charles carnival part 1

Sam was now exactly three months pregnant. She and Jason went to a new doctor in New York city and found out that Sam was able to carry a baby to term by eating healthy and no stress. The doctor also told her that yoga would help relieve stress and help threw out the pregnancy. Sam like this doctor so much that she became a regular patient. Port Charles was having a fall caravel, it was more like a winter caravel but it was still warm enough to enjoy the rides. With Gabby being in pre-school and having play dates with toddlers her age then there was Sam's P.I. Jobs and doctor appointment. Jason and Sam didn't really get to spend much time with Gabby as a family so Sam thought the carnival.

"Sam I don't know about this caravel. Do we really have to go," asked Jason.

Sam was getting Gabby ready to go to the carnival. Gabby was so excited to go even thought she really didn't know what it was. But when Sam had to take Gabby to the hospital to see Monica she would be amazed at the rides.

"Jason we really need to go because Gabby has never gone to a carnival before and this is really good for her pulse it gets us out of the house," said Sam.

"I know but..." Just when Jason was going to say something about why it wasn't really a good idea to go to the caravel Spenilie walks in the door dressed as a clown, Gabby never seen a clown so she started to cry.

"This just proves my point clowns do not bring happiness to people," said Spenilie.

"Spenilie Gabby doesn't know it's you and she's never seen a clown before," said Sam.

"Daddy," said Gabby pointing at Spenilie as if she was telling Jason to do something about this person.

"See Gabby doesn't even like me now, "said Spenilie.

"Then do something funny that is the purpose of clowns to make people laugh," said Jason.

"I must have missed that day when clowns where sub post to make people laugh when they scared the crap out of me but here it goes, said Spenilie.

Spenilie meant to walk to the door instead he tripped and fell which made Gabby giggle. Spenilie looked at the little girl that was just afraid of him a few seconds ago. Spenilie started to make faces at Gabby which made her laugh even more. The Spenilie went to Gabby just to see if she would get scared instead she pulled his nose off his face and threw it at his head which made Jason and Sam laugh when Spenilie made a weird look on his face.

"Sam told Spenilie to take off the makeup and where normal cloths that way he can go with them to the carnival. Spenilie ran up the stairs and took off the makeup and his costume then ran back down the stairs , locked the door behind him and went with Jason, Sam, and Gabby to the carnival.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 the carnival

Elizabeth was nervous, she didn't even know if she should take her kids to the carnival even thought her and Lucky promised the boys she didn't want to risk if it. Earlier that morning she got a call she thought would not be possible.

The call: _"hello Lizzie. I hear you've been naughty trying to kill my sweetness without confronting me. That's not very nice," said Manny_

_Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was if Manny. She was hopping that it wasn't but that's the only person that she knew that would call Sam sweetness._

_"Manny is that you? I thought you were dead," said Elizabeth. _

_"No I'm not but I bet your going to be wishing you where when I'm through with you," said Manny. _

_Before Manny hung up the phone Elizabeth heard him laughing. Now Elizabeth is freaking out. Manny was dead Jason killed him a few years ago there was no way that he could have survive falling of a ten story building but then again that's what people said when Jerry was blown up into a million pieces and he survived that. _

_She had to tell Jason what is going on. She just hoped that Jason would understand why she was helping Amelia get her revenge on Sam. Then again this is Jason she was thinking about. Sam was and always has been his everything for a while now. Even thought it was just a one night stand it couldn't hold against Jason and Sam's relationship. They truly had something that could not be broken every easy._

Present: Sam and Jason where watching Gabby and Molly on a toddle ride. Gabby had the biggest smile on her face that was irreplaceable. Sam was taking pictures left and right even if it was just a picture of Jason staring out of space Sam had the picture to prove Jason does know how to smile.

"Jason I need to talk to you it's important," said Elizabeth.

"Is it about Jake," asked Jason.

"No..." "Then we have nothing to talk about Elizabeth." Jason went to go to Sam and Gabby until Elizabeth grabbed Jason hand. "It's about Sam she's in trouble."

"By who?" Elizabeth looked Jason straight in the eyes and braced herself for what she was about to say, "Manny is alive and he's coming after Sam. Jason looked at Sam then at Elizabeth. At first he was going to laugh because there was no way Manny could be alive but then Jerry is still alive when everyone thought he was dead.

"How do you know this Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she should answer the question. But she really had no choice. She didn't want Sam's death on her conscious. "He….he called me this morning. Jason I'm so sorry. Lucky and I were hired by Amelia and things just got worse from there. We needed the money Jason I couldn't pay bills…" let me get this straight Amelia hired you and Lucky for revenge on Sam and you agreed? What kind of person would do that Elizabeth? Why would do that?"

"What kind of person watches a woman kidnap my son wait I know your wife Sam!"

When Sam heard her name she started wondering what Elizabeth was telling Jason.

"She saved Jake. She's the reason Jake is with you Elizabeth remember that?"

"I remember a lot of things Jason! I remember when you left me for her."

Jason wanted to smack Elizabeth but he couldn't. The more she talked the more it pissed him off.

"1. You ended it with me. 2. I forgave Sam and so did you for what happen. But you still hate Sam so you help Amelia. You and Lucky and you expect me to understand because you have been having financial trouble? Sorry not going to happen. Because not only did you just put my wife in danger you put my kid in danger too Elizabeth so I guess you just go what you wanted. Not you're going to get what is coming to you," said Jason.

Jason looked at Elizabeth with hate and anger. Sam came up behind Jason with Gabby in her arms.

"Jason what's wrong, "asked Sam. Jason looked at Sam and Gabby then back at Elizabeth.

"Nothing I'm going to find Spenilie I need to talk to him about something," said Jason.

"Can't it wait until we get home," asked Sam.

"No it can't," said Jason.

Jason walked off first he talked to Max and asked him to stay with Sam and Gabby until he is back then he went to find Spenilie to help him keep Sam, Gabby and this new baby safe from Manny.

Sam was a little confused but she knew that Elizabeth said something to Jason that really pissed him off and she was going to find out what that was. Sam told Kristina to watch Gabby and stay with Max. Sam grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and demanded answers, "I don't have to tell you anything Sam, said Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to get out of Sam's grip but it wasn't working. "You're going to tell me what you said to Jason that pissed him off so bad that he had to talk to Spenilie,"said Sam

"Sam I know you're pregnant so I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore," said Elizabeth.

"Now you really tell me what you told him."

Elizabeth figured might as well tell Sam.

"Fine I'll tell you. Amelia hired Lucky and I to kill you but we both turned her down so she went to Jerry. Jerry got killed by Manny. Manny is alive and he's after you! There I said it."

Sam's heart started racing to where it was getting hard for her to breathe then she passed out in Jason's arms with Kristina and Gabby right behind him. The last thing Sam heard was. "Momma!"


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18 who shot Manny?

Jason was sitting by Sam's bedside. Gabby was lying by Sam's side asleep.

Spenilie was working on the evidence to see if Manny was really died. If Manny was alive Jason had to figure out what he was going to do. But now that Sam knows because of Elizabeth, Sam might lose the baby or her life because of what Elizabeth told her. Jason was hopping he could tell Sam when she was calmer or when she had the baby. He knew that couldn't wait that long but it was worth a shot.

The only disadvantage is Sam would be mad at him but it was better than having her dead and not living without her or the baby that she was carrying. Alexis got the evidence from Elizabeth about what happen. Lucky for Jason there were witnesses of Elizabeth saying that she was a part of helping Amelia kill Sam but since that didn't happen because Jerry killed Amelia then Manny killed Jerry. So Elizabeth is now a part of a tempting murder. There was no evidence that Manny was even alive yet but Jason wasn't ridding it off until he saw proof that Manny was dead.

"Jason I know you're worried about Sam but you have Gabby to think about especially now that there might be a possibility that M.A.N.N.Y is alive," said Carley. Carley didn't want Gabby to really know anything. She really didn't know what was going on but Carley was sure that Gabby sensed something was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Sonny and Lorenzo where talking about Manny being alive.

"So did you hear the vampire is alive once again," said Lorenzo.

Sonny looked at Lorenzo then looked back at his paper work, "I heard and he's sitting in my living room, said Sonny Referring to Lorenzo. Sometimes Lorenzo wondered how Sonny made it this far but then he had to think Jason, "funny I meant Manny."

"Well I was wondering which of you idiots where going to say my name," said Manny standing by the door. Sonny and Lorenzo both pulled out there guns which Manny suspected but the one gun he didn't think would come was Jason's. Just when Manny was going to have fun with playing mind games Jason had to ruin it, "So which one of you wants to kill me first? Morgan is it you since I'm the reason Sammie are in the hospital once again but hey at least she's not shot or dying. Or is you Sonny that way you can prove who's the better Mob Boss or Lorenzo over there smiling because he knew that I would have three guns pointed at me but the question is whose going to be the one to shot me…" Manny was shot in the back three times. But the question is who did it? Jason didn't pull the trigger, or Sonny. Lorenzo was in the front of Manny so he didn't do it. Jason, Sonny and Lorenzo looked up at the stairs and saw….


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19. 1 hour earlier before Manny was shot to present

_Sam was still a sleep Jason was talking to about the baby and Alexis was sitting by Sam's bedside._

_"Sam you have to wake up. You have Gabby who needs you; Jason and this baby need you too. We were just starting to have a friendship Sam. Elizabeth should have never told you about Manny but then you would have found out anyway but still. I'll make you a deal Sam. If you make it through this I promise you I will make sure Manny will not get anywhere near you. And we can get Elizabeth back even though she never really did anything but she was going to kill you. How about we get Jake back for Jason," said Alexis._

_Sam moved her hand toward Gabby then opened her eyes. _

_"Alexis what happen", asked Sam. _

_"You don't remember," asked Alexis._

_"I remember… Elizabeth telling me that Manny was alive. Is it true?"  
Alexis wasn't trying to give Sam any faults hope but she was going to make sure that Manny was not going to make it alive once she found him if she had to burn is body until there was nothing left she was going to do it. _

_"Jason hasn't found any proof yet."_

_Alexis looked back towards Jason. Jason was out in the hallway talking to Spenilie. came in to examine Sam._

_"Sam you're up good. I was just going to check to see how you and the baby where doing", said Kelly._

_Sam was hooked to a baby monitor. She could hear the baby's heart beat but she still wanted to make sure if the baby was good. _

_Alexis picked up Gabby and walked outside to talk to Jason. _

_"Jason is there proof that Manny is alive", asked Alexis._

_Jason looked at Alexis then shook his head yes. Alexis was stunned that Manny was alive. It was like Manny was a cat with nine lives but you would think that he wouldn't have any lives yet. Jason wanted to check on the baby and Sam before he left to find Manny. Alexis followed him watching her daughters mixed expressions show on her face. You would think she would find the happiness that she wanted but when you live with Jason happiness didn't stay very long._

_Elizabeth stood in the shadows watching and waiting for the perfect time to make a move. Instead of killing Sam when she had the chance she watched the man she loves with his family. The only thing she could do was let him go and disappear with Jake and Cameron. That way Jason wouldn't have a chance of getting Jake. Carley stood behind Elizabeth glaring at her. If she could Elizabeth would have holes in her back by Carley. "What are you doing waiting to make a move to kill Sam", asked Carley._

_"Carley I know you hate me but you shouldn't make judgment on me", said Elizabeth._

_"Like hell I can't just wait your going to get what's coming to you. If I have to I will take Jake away from you. All I need to do is push Jason and he'll get Jake. You don't deserve Jake or Cameron," said Carley._

_"if that's true then you don't deserve Michael and Morgan either or your unborn child", said Elizabeth._

_Just when Elizabeth was going to walk away Carley slapped Elizabeth then a someone punched Elizabeth. Carley looked and saw Alexis. "Wow! Now I know where Sam gets her right hook from", said Carley. _

_"You're lucky 'm not the D.A. because I would have charged you with a tempted Murder the moment Sam passed out. And have your kids taken away from you so fast your head would spin", said Alexis._

_Alexis walked away from Elizabeth, Alexis was talking to the new D.A. to see what Elizabeth would be charged with. Elizabeth was charged with a tempted murder and Lucky was charged because he was helping Elizabeth and he was suspended from the police force. Cameron lives with his grandma while Jake lives with Jason and Sam as for now they are in state custody until a court date. _

* * *

Present: Jason, Sonny and Lorenzo looked up at the stair case and saw Kristina with a smoking gun.

"Kristina, asked Sonny. Hopping his eyes where dissevering him. Kristina was in enough trouble already and now a murder on her record! What was Alexis and Sonny going to do to this child?

"He was going to hurt Sam I had to stop him dad he was going to hurt Sam and the baby. I couldn't let that happen," said Kristina. Kristina was shocked that she even shot Manny. She couldn't believe that she had the courage to shoot someone.

"It's ok,"said Sonny.

Sonny was having a hard time with his kids this year first Michael and Kristina run off because Michael thought that he ran Claudia off the road then it turned out Kristina was the one that did it. Maybe Sonny should think about getting fix?

Lorenzo and Jason took care of Manny's body. Nobody really knew if Manny was alive or not. Pulse the cops wasn't even looking for him anyway.

Sonny and Alexis sent Kristina to a doctor for her daddy issues, being the reason why Claudia's baby died and what she did to Manny. Alexis and Sonny wanted to see their daughter happy and have a good life. It took Kristina six months to be a stronger and happy person. By the time she was out of therapy Sam had her baby.

Sam had a baby boy named Bryan Daniel Morgan.

Gabby was so happy to be a big sister to Bryan and Jake. Jason and Sam had to move into a bigger house. They moved two streets from Carley. Jason thought it would not be so bad which it wasn't Carley didn't barge in too much to aggravate Jason and Sam. Jake got to be around the quartermains and Michael and Morgan. Lulu got to see Jake a little bit at first she was uncomfortable because of what Lucky and Elizabeth did.

Lucky only got 4 months in prison and community service. Now Lucky works with Ethan at the hunted star since no one would hire him, as for Elizabeth she got 3 years in prison and community service.

Alexis was cleared of the murder of Breanne hues while Adriane was sentence to murder.

As for Jason and Sam, they are happy with two toddlers and one infant running around the house.

**The end or is it?**


	20. Chapter 20

if you want to read more from the story starting over read the morgan family. this is eight years later to starting over


End file.
